The molecular and cellular graphics system is a network of approximately 25 computers. The work was split into three main parts: (1) Interfacing various computers and devices at the physical, electrical, protocol, driver, application and user levels; (2) Making old programs work on the Apollo workstations that constitute the bulk of the network machines; and (3) Writing new programs for completely new machines, such as the Silicon graphics workstation, the Wertek polygon processor, and the voice recognition and generative processor. Related program systems were developed for the molecular and the cellular graphics portions. A scheme for controlling the calculation, display and filming of line drawing and surface representation types of images was developed. A variety of molecular and cellular applications were undertaken to test the capabilities of the system and improvements were made as deficiencies were found.